


My pokemon is used for calming/cheering up hospital patients and I meet you one day while monitoring my pokemon playing with you.

by SanaVenus



Series: Pokemon Prompts [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's pokemon are used for calming/cheering up hospital patients and I meet you one day while monitoring my pokemon playing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pokemon is used for calming/cheering up hospital patients and I meet you one day while monitoring my pokemon playing with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be mildly out of sync because there are 3 more stories I'm going to do relating to Ren getting to where he is.  
> Ren's team is all mentioned here; Arcanine, Poochyena, Zizagoon, lilipup  
> Koujaku only has Beni a fletchling with him in hospital because it's his favourite. [It's not evolved because he doesn't use it in battle, he couldn't bare for Beni to be hurt] for reference however he has; Honedge, Fletchling, Monferno, Lopunny, Froslass, 
> 
> I may properly touch on Koujaku's history but since it's sort of relevant to this story, Ryuhou will have a pure ghost team. His tattoos will be interpreted here as possession by ghost types. Or something to that effect. Honedge was forced onto Koujaku, his father is an old Team Leader [which is why Ren knew the name]. Koujaku while possessed by Honedge killed his mother. Which left him in the state he is in this. [Like how in canon he becomes suicidal after his mother's death] 
> 
> I tried to make this fluffy but in the end it's a mixed bag. Sorry. 
> 
> Still way more prompts to go! Might tackle Ren's journey to getting this job next!

Ren, after finally settling down with an idea of becoming a pokemon nurse, was temporarily situated in a hospital, his pokemon team consisted of fluffy dogs which always seemed to be of help to the patients. 

He’d accepted the job on a whim, because on paper it was perfect for him, however he was regretful of all the work he’d done to become a nurse in a Pokécenter, he was concerned it’d been a wasted effort. However after a single afternoon he’d fallen in love with his job. 

Ren quickly adapted to this new job and his pokemon all took immense pleasure in it. Children falling asleep on Arcanine’s back disappearing amongst his long fur. More energetic children love to chase after Zizagoon as it darts across the room. Gentler kids usually pet Lilipup in their laps and give him affectionate cuddles. Mightyena makes the smaller timid children feel safe; no one would dare go near them, no monsters, no bad guys, because Mightyena would protect anyone. 

Ren didn’t often stray from the children’s ward, he felt like he and his pokemon were of most use there. However as a trial he was pulled into the regular ward. He noticed many happy faces as they arrived and most if not all of the patients enjoyed the company of his pokemon. 

As he monitored the adults a Fletchling landed on his shoulder, it seemed greatly interested in what was going on. “Ah! Beni get back here!” A voice called out, Ren turned to find a dark haired male dressed in a red kimono. The Fletchling returned to his master as the male stood in front of him. 

“Sorry about that, he doesn’t normally fly off at people.” The male explained sheepishly. Ren gave the male one of his award winning cheerful smiles, the kind the children adored back in the children’s ward.

“It’s no problem; I’m flattered he deemed me interesting enough to investigate.” Ren replied, “Are you also working in this program?” 

“Actually I’m a patient in the other room.” The male explained gesturing to a single room. Ren nodded.

“Would you like us to visit you then? I’m nearly finished up here.” Ren replied. The male paused then nodded before slinking back to his private room. 

When Ren collected up his pokemon one of the nurses approached him, “You’re not going in there are you? I wouldn’t recommend it… There’s disturbing rumors about that one…” The girl whispered. Ren looked at her with a childish glint of determination.

“I don’t care, my job is to make people happy, so I’m going to make him happy.” Ren declared, one of the others nurses giggled, most of them were extremely fond of Ren. Not really romantically, but as cute little brother. 

Before going into the room Ren checked through the male’s chart, he hadn’t seen any sign of injury really, lots of old wounds nothing that seemed new. Checking through he found out Koujaku’s name, age and eventually why he was there. He wondered why the nurses were so against him. There was nothing incriminating on his chart at all. Although he surprised himself when he recognized the next of kin, however he couldn’t remember where from. 

Ren let himself into Koujaku’s room and was met with a half-hearted smile. The room itself was practically bare; there weren’t any signs of pokemon other than Beni. The look on Koujaku’s face left him with a flexible game plan. Ren started with Zizagoon, it went straight for the male and snuggled itself down immediately. Like Ren himself, his pokemon were very attuned to the emotions and feelings of people. They all understood the pain Koujaku had was emotionally and not physical like most of the children they dealt with. Next was Mightyena, who was the best with upset people. Mightyena curled up at Koujaku’s feet. 

Koujaku watched as Ren flicked through a booklet. Ren looked almost frantic, and it wasn’t until Ren started to deal with Koujaku as the booklet told him that Koujaku cracked a real smile. He almost laughed at that point. This was the first time in a while that Koujaku had felt someone try really hard to help him, normally even by the nurses he was just a passing patient, he was in almost every month these days, they usually let him out and he ended up coming straight back. Even if his room was empty and his gym days seemed long over, the bare white room always felt more comforting then the idea of being at home. 

After the initial day Ren returned to his days with the children. However he slipped away while they were supervised and playing to go and see Koujaku and Beni. 

“I’m going to ask for permission but I think you should come back to the children’s ward with me.” Ren suggested suddenly, there had been a brief lapse in conversation at the time. Koujaku look at Ren incredulously.

“You do realise how old I am don’t you? I can hardly be classed as a child.” He scoffed. 

“I know, I know, that wasn’t what I meant. I mean I find a lot of joy just watching them, I thought maybe if you shared in their fun you’d feel a little better?” Ren replied. Koujaku thought about, it didn’t sound quite as ridiculous when the male explained his motives, and with the expectant eyes staring at him he found it hard to refuse his offer.

Ren shot to his feet with a stunning grin, “I’ll be right back.” He said as he slipped out of the room. 

Using his pull over the nurses, and his fierce determination, he managed to get Koujaku allowed to leave his room. Next was to convince the parents. 

It wasn’t an easy task but he made his points clear and answered all their questions and eventually Koujaku was allowed into the room. 

Almost right away Koujaku felt different, it was like the days with his mother in their apartment, childishly cheerful, unafraid of what the future held for them. Ren ushered Koujaku over to spend more time with them. 

At the end of the session as they left Koujaku felt his mood drop back into their normal levels again, back down to the misery and guilt that plagued him. When Ren promised to return tomorrow, Koujaku almost told him not to bother, he was beginning to feel like Ren belonged in the bright room with the smiling children, while Koujaku wished to remain in the dull blank room. 

Ren returned to the children and they were surprised that the older male wasn’t there.  
“Koujaku wasn’t allowed to stay up here for very long, he’s also a patient here. But his room is very dull and blank; I thought it would be good if he got to share some of the bright colours with you.” Ren explained. 

When Ren returned the following day to his session with the Children, he was met by their usual caregiver, she was all smiles and pulled him in, and handed him a pile of pictures. 

“We thought we should draw some things for your sad friend, so that he can always have a colourful room!” The children explained. Ren thanked them and promised to give them to Koujaku. 

During his break he was so happy and excited he almost flew to Koujaku’s room. Koujaku smiled as he always did at Ren, Ren was fast becoming the most important part of his day. 

“Look what the children made for you,” Ren said excitedly showing him the pictures. The expression on Koujaku’s face made Ren tear up. The pair wound up crying and a nurse came in worried about Ren, afterwards the pair laughed. Carefully Ren put up all the pictures on Koujaku’s wall, the brightest ones when right where he could see them. Koujaku told him the ones of them together needed to go on the left of the room, because he slept facing that side, and he wanted it to be the last thing he saw before he slept.


End file.
